


Miles to Go Before I Sleep

by StrikerStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayat,sadece nefes almaya devam etmekten ibaret değildir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles to Go Before I Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> _"The woods are lovely,dark and deep.  
>  But I have promises to keep,  
> And miles to go before I sleep,  
> And miles to go before I sleep."_
> 
> -Stopping By Woods on a Snowy Evening, Robert Frost.

_Miles to Go-Stateless_

Orman yolu hayatında hiç görmediği kadar karanlıktı ve Derek ilk kez oraya bu kadar yakınken korkuyordu.

Korku içinde yavaş yavaş yayılıp büyürken tek yapabildiği direksiyonu gittikçe daha sıkı kavramakken,gözleri karanlığın içinde kıpırdayan minik gölgeleri yakalıyordu.Farlarını yakması gerekirdi ama ormanın sakinlerini korkutmak istemiyordu,gözlerinin onlara ihtiyacı yoktu zaten.

 

Derek her zaman bir yeri terk etmenin daha zor olduğunu düşünmüştü,gitmek arkanda özleyeceğin milyonlarca minik şey bırakmak anlamına geliyordu ne de olsa.Ama o anda onu delicesine korkutan şey özlediği o şeylere geri dönüyor olduğu gerçeğiydi.Geri dönmekte de korkutucu bir taraf vardı açıkçası,özlediğiniz şeyleri aynı halde bulamamak belki,ya da belki de o şeylerin artık sizi geri istemiyor olma ihtimali.

Stiles onu geri istemiyor olabilir miydi?

Bu soru en başından mantıksızdı aslında,çünkü Derek gitmeden önce de Stiles'ın onu istediğiyle ilgili hiçbir bilgiye sahip değildi zaten.Ara ara hızlanan kalp atışları,düzenini kaçıran nefesler,dalıp gitmiş bakışlar gibi minik detaylar vardı elinde,ki insan bedeniyle ilgili her şey gibi onlar da pek güvenilir kanıtlar değillerdi aslına bakılırsa.Derek bütün bu değişiklikleri Kate'de de gözlemlediğini gayet net hatırlayabiliyordu,bir zamanlar ona hala güvenirken,ellerini boynuna koyduğunda gördüğü ürpertiyi heyecana,dalgınlığını sevgiye bağladığı,saf olduğu zamanlarda.

Bir dönemeç daha kaldı,sadece tek bir tane.Sonra çok iyi tanıdığı o yıkık dökük yere çıkacak yol.Bunca zamandan ve yaşadığı onca yerden sonra ev dendiğinde aklına hala buranın gelmesi ne kadar tuhaf,aslında.Annesi her zaman “ev,düşünmediğinde aklının seni getirdiği yerdir.” derdi,Derek küçükken ve onlar gece boyu süren “aktivitelerinden” kanla kaplı ve giysileri yırtılmış olarak döndüklerinde,evi nasıl bulduklarını sorduğu zaman.Her zaman büyüdükçe ailelerimizin aslında o kadar da fazlasını bilmiyor olduğumuzu keşfederiz diye düşünmüştü,oysa o büyüdükçe daha da haklı çıkmaya başlıyordu annesi.

Gitmesi gereken asıl “ev” kasabanın neredeyse diğer ucunda kalıyordu ama beyni onu yine buraya getirmişti ve belki de cesaretini toplamak için buna ihtiyacı vardı.Birine “seni seviyorum” demenin kolay bir yolu var mıydı acaba? Eskiden ona ne kadar kolay gelirdi bunu söylemek oysa,özellikle de Kate güneş ışığının altında parıldarken ve ona gülümserken.Belki de bunun da büyümekle bir ilgisi vardı? Belki de birini ne kadar seviyorsak o kadar zorlaşıyordu söylemek?

 

Derek hayatı boyunca bunları düşünmek zorunda kalacağını sanmamıştı hiç.Ona gösterilen kolay bir hayattı çünkü,annesi ve babasınınkine benzer,zahmetsiz görünen ama çelik kadar güçlü bir bağ.Bir şekilde onu tamamen anlayabilecek birini bulmanın kolay olacağına inandırmıştı kendini.Şu anda inanılmayacak kadar aptalca bir hata gibi görünüyordu bu ama o zamanlar gayet mantıklı gelmişti.

Kontağı kapatıp sislerin arkasından hayal meyal seçilen binaya baktı.Eski halini hala hatırlayabiliyordu,içinde yankılanan sesleri hatırlayabildiği gibi.Kısacık bir an için kimin durumunun daha zor olduğunu düşündü;orada olup da bütün çığlıkları duymuş ve hayatı boyunca o görüntüler,sesler ve kokuların anısıyla yaşamaya mahkum olan Peter mı,olanları sadece dinledikleri kadar bilen ama kaderleri hayal güçlerinin korkunçluğuna emanet edilmiş Derek ve Laura mı?

Laura'yı düşündüğünde içine çöken suçluluk hissi hala aynıydı ve tekrar eğer kendisi ölseydi ve Laura yaşasaydı nasıl olabileceğini düşünürken buldu kendini.Bu düşünceleri kafasından attı,yardımcı olmuyorlardı.

Yola çıktığından beri beşinci kez Cora'yı aramayı düşündü ama ona ne diyebileceğini bilmiyordu.Geri döneceğim? Belki. Merak etme? Yine de edecekti. Seni seviyorum? Kime söylenirse söylensin zor bir cümle.Söyleyecek bir şeyi yoktu,o yüzden telefonu kapalı olarak cebinde kalmaya devam etti.

Hava soğuktu.Soğuğu algılayış şekilleri Derek'e her zaman tuhaf gelmişti.Farkındaydı elbette,ama bir şekilde içselleşmiyordu.Hava soğuktu ve o bunu biliyordu ama üşümüyordu.Yine de şu anda yanında biri olsa ve ona dokunsa,ellerinin soğuk olduğunu söyleyecekti.Derek ellerine baktı,soğuk görünmüyorlardı.Birinin onları ısıtmaya çalıştığını hayal etti,birinin değil,Stiles'ın-

Hayır.

Işık olana kadar,diye pazarlık etti kendisiyle.Işık olana kadar Stiles'ı düşünmeyecekti.Bütün bu sürecin planlanması gerekiyordu çünkü eğer Derek bunu da berbat ederse elinde ne kalacağını bilmiyordu.Sanki yaşaması tamamen Stiles'ın ona vereceği tepkiye bağlıydı.

Bir keresinde,Laura'nın onu zorla yolladığı üniversitede yarı uyur yarı uyanık bir 8.30 dersindeydi.Hayal meyal duyduğu kelimelerin mantıklı bir cümle oluşturduğu ilk andı.

“Hayat sadece nefes almaya devam etmekten ibaret değildir.”

Büyük ihtimalle sözler Derek'in onları algıladığı anlamda kastedilmemişti ama önemi yoktu.O andan itibaren hayatının en gerçek şeyi olmuştu o kelimeler.Hayat,sadece nefes almaya devam etmekten ibaret değildir.İnsan nefes almıyorken de yaşayabilirdi,tıpkı Laura'nın son nefesinin üzerinden yıllar geçmiş olmasına rağmen hala yanında oturuyormuş gibi hissetirmesi gibi.Ve nefes alıyorken de ölmüş olabilirdi,tıpkı eğer ertesi gün Stiles ona bakıp hayır derse Derek'in olmaktan korktuğu şey gibi.

Bütün hayatını tek bir insana bağlamak mantıklı bir şey değildi.Çok tehlikeliydi ve onca şeyden sonra Derek kendinden daha iyisini beklerdi ama anlaşılan kendi yaşadıklarımızdan öğrenebileceğimiz şeylerin bile bir sınırı vardı.Ya da belki,her şeyin farkında olarak yaşamak dediğimiz lanete rağmen bizi hayatta tutabilen tek şeydi bazen aptal gibi davranabilmek özgürlüğü.

Hiçbir güvenlik vaat etmeyen ağaçlar ve karanlıkta daha da yalnız görünen yıkıntıların arasında tek başınaydı.Bundan sonra ona ne olacağıyla ilgili tüm kararlar o anda büyük ihtimalle uyumakta olan,17 yaşında bir çocuğun vicdanına kalmıştı ve Derek tuhaf bir şekilde artık korkmuyordu.Beta olmakla ilgili bir şeydi belki de,ortada verilmiş kararlar varken onlara uymak daha kolaydı.Sonuçları sizin sorumluluğunuzdan çıkmış olurdu böylece.

Bu Stiles'a haksızlıktı ama Derek artık bu konularda adil olabileceğinden emin değildi.

Ortalığın tuhaf bir şekilde sesssizleşmesi sabahın ilk habercisiydi.Gece avcıları yuvalarına dönmüş demekti bu,ışık çok yakındı ve Derek korkunun geri geldiğini hissetti.Midesinde sürekli kıpırdayan çelik bir kütle gibiydi korku.

Tekrar koltuğuna oturduğunda her şey aniden gerçeklikten çıkmıştı sanki.Direksiyonu kavrayan eller onun değildi,gideceği yeri fazlasıyla iyi bilen beyin de onun değildi.Neredeyse her şey bir rüyadan ibaret gibiydi ve bu rahatlamasını sağlamıştı.Gideceği yere vardığında kasaba soluk kış güneşinin altındaydı.

Evin kapısı açılırken Derek nefesini bıraktı.Stiles esneyerek ve gözlerinin altında morluklarla dışarı çıkıp kapıyı arkasından kapattı.Derek bu mesafeden bile onun hafifçe titrediğini görebiliyordu,yani haklıydı gerçekten çok soğuktu.

Stiles jipine yöneldiğinde Derek arabadan indi.Uzun görünen mesafe aniden kısalmıştı sanki ve gelip arkasında durduğunda Stiles daha kapı kolunu yeni kavramıştı.Ona baktığında sanki hala uyanmaya çalışır gibiydi.

Bir süre ikisi de konuşmadılar,Derek'in hala söyleyecek bir şeyi yoktu ve Stiles nefes alıp vermeyi ancak başarabiliyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

“Derek?”

“Hey.” Kulağa ne kadar aptalca gelmişti,Tanrı aşkına.

“Sen-” Gözleri hasar ararcasına bedeninde dolaştı,Derek'in artık çok iyi tanıdığı bir hareketti bu. “Burada ne işin var?”

“Buralardaydım.” Derek kendi ağzından çıkanlara inanamıyordu. “Sadece bir uğramak istedim yani-”

“Buralardaydın?” Stiles'ın sesi zerrece inanmamış gibiydi.Biliyordu.Elbette biliyordu.O Stiles'dı işte.

Ağzı bir anda kurumuştu.

“Ben sadece-”

“Isaac'i aramamı ister misin?” Stiles şimdi cebine uzanıyordu.Hayır.Başkası burada olmamalıydı.

“Ben iyiyim,Stiles.”

“Pek iyi görünmüyorsun.” Stiles hala onu inceliyordu. “Hiç uyudun mu sen?”

“Ben de aynısını sana soracaktım.”

“Eh,pek uyumadım.” dedi Stiles. “Meşguldüm,anlarsın ya.Yapılması gereken araştırmalar ve çözülmesi gereken gizemler ve sürünün avutulması gereken üyeleri vardı.Bir de tabii arkadaşlarımın kitlesel olarak öldürülmemesini sağlamaya çalışıyordum.Lydia hala cesetler bulmaya devam ediyor ve ben de en son saat 4'te Jefferson üzerine geçen hafta yazmış olmam gereken iki bin kelimelik ödevimi bitiriyordum ve eh,şey seni biraz özlemiş olabilirim.”

Stiles cümlesini bitirdi ve hafifçe dudağını ısırdı,söylemek istemediği bir şeyi söylediği zaman yaptığı hareketti bu.Gözleri beklentiyle ona bakıyordu ve-

“Seni seviyorum.”

Kelimeler öylece çıkıp gitmişti,eğer sesini duymasa söylediğinin farkına varamayabilirdi.Dün geceki korku dolu hayallerinden sonra söylemek o kadar kolay olmuştu ki içinde bir şeylerin çözüldüğünü hissetti.

Stiles hala ona bakıyordu ama ağzı hafifçe açılmıştı,sanki Derek'in cümlesi söylemek istediği bir şeyin tam ortasına gelmiş gibi.

“Sen-” Bir şey söyleyecekti.Söyleyeceği şeyin ne kadar önemli olduğu konusunda belki de en ufak bir fikri yoktu.

“Stiles hayır-”

“-beni seviyorsun?” Stiles cümlesini bitirdi ve sonra Derek'in yorumuna kaşlarını çattı.“Anlamıyorum.”

“Dün gece kanepede yatıyordum.Cora Avatar izliyordu,sanırım Tales of Ba Sing Se olmalı,her neyse.Sadece orda duruyordum ve bir anda farkına vardım,anlıyor musun? Sanki doğdum andan beri biliyormuşum ve sadece üzerine yeteri kadar düşünmemişim gibi.Ve şey,sana söylemem gerektiğini düşündüm çünkü,eh,bu bir şekilde seninle ilgili-”

“Bir şekilde benimle ilgili?” Stiles'ın yüz ifadesi birden alaycılığa bürünmüştü. “İtiraflarda rezalet olduğunu söyleyen olmuş muydu?”

“Bence en başında bir itiraf olduğu için minnettar olmalıyız.” diye mırıldandı Derek,bunun tam olarak ne anlama geldiğini bilmeyerek.Onu red mi etmişti?

“Doğru.”

Stiles'a tekrar baktı ve dudaklarının alaycı kıvrımına karşılık gözlerinin ıslak olduğunu fark etti.Ağlıyor muydu? Bu çocukla ilgili her şey kafasını karıştırıyordu.

“Stiles-”

“Gelmene sevindim.” Sesi çatlamıştı ama bunu bir öksürüğün arkasına saklamayı başardı. “Yani,dediğim gibi,seni özlemiştim.”

“Stiles-” Keşke boğazını tıkayan şeyin ne olduğunu bilseydi.Bir şekilde bildiği bütün kelimleri beyninden silmeyi başarıyordu.

“Burası soğuk.” dedi Stiles. “İçeri girmek ister misin?”

İçeri giremezlerdi,içeri girerlerse okula geç kalırdı.Derek ona sorun çıkarmak istemiyordu ama Stiles'ın yüzündeki bir şey sessizce gelmesini söylüyordu.

Derek mutfak sandalyelerinden birine oturup Stiles'ın montunu çıkarmasını,sonra da oradan oraya gidip gelerek kahve yapmasını izledi.En sonunda oturduğunda masada iki fincan vardı.

“Ben-”

“Bir şey söylemek zorunda değilsin.” Derek aceleyle bölmüştü.Onun söyleyebileceği şeylerden delice korkuyordu.

“Ama söylemek istiyorum?” Stiles fincanını kavramayı bırakıp onun eline uzandı.Harekete mana yüklemek Derek'in birkaç saniyesini almıştı,gerçekten elini mi tutacaktı yani?

Bir anlık tereddütten sonra Stiles elini onunkinin üzerine koydu.Eli hala fincanın sıcaklığını taşıyordu.

“Bunu söylemene sevindim.” Sesi sanki uyuyan biriyle konuşur gibi kısıktı. “Yani,eğer sen söylemeseydin ben asla-”

“Sen ne?” Kalbi hızlanmaya başlamıştı.

“Hadi ama Derek! Anlamadığını söyleme bana,herkes biliyordu.Isaac,Lydia,Scott ve hatta Danny bile.Benimle aylarca dalga geçtiler.Herkes biliyordu.Ben sen de biliyorsun sanmıştım-”

“Nereden bilebilirdim?” Derek ona ağzı açık bakmaması gerektiğinden emindi ama ağzını kapayamıyordu bir türlü.

“Diğerleri nasıl biliyorsa öyle tabi ki! Sen gittiğinde sandım ki,sıkıldın sanmıştım-”

“Stiles,öyle anlamış olamazsın.”

“Nasıl anlamalıydım? Bana veda bile etmedin!”

“Uyuyordun.”

“Evet,çünkü beni daha önce hiç uyandırmadın-”

“Uykuya ihtiyacın vardı.”

“Buna karar vermek sana düşmezdi.” Stiles'ın sesi hafifçe öfkeliydi ama elini hala çekmemişti.Bu iyiye mi işaretti?

“Doğru.” dedi Derek sessizce. “Ama sana bir not bıraktım”

“Ah evet.Çünkü gerçekten her şey için teşekkürler Stiles tam olarak seni seviyorum anlamına geliyor-”

“Bunu bir kağıda yazmamı beklemiyordun herhalde-”

“Sadece beni uyandırabilirdin.” Stiles elini çekip mutfağın diğer tarafına doğru yürüdü.

“Açıkçası,eğer uyanık olsaydın da sana veda edebileceğimi sanmıyorum.” dedi Derek neredeyse fısıldayarak.

“Ne?”

“Duydun.”

Stiles elinde kurabiye paketiyle tezgaha yaslandı. “Evet,duydum.”

Yüzüne bakmak sadece kafasını daha da karıştırıyordu o yüzden Derek gözlerini kahvesinin derinliklerine dikmeyi tercih etti.

“Biliyor musun,eğer sadece bunu söyleseydin-”

“Söyleyemezdim.”

“Neden?”

“Biliyorsun işte.Stiles,beni buradaki herkesten daha iyi tanıyorsun,bunu asla söyleyemezdim.”

“Peki ne değişti?” Stiles ona öfkeyle mi bakıyordu? O ifadeyi daha önce hiç görmemişti. “Bu kadar zamandan sonra neden şimdi Derek?”

“Çünkü elimde bundan başka bir şey yok.” Derek onun gözlerine baktı. “Kardeşimi buldum ama Cora kendi başına gayet iyi idare edebiliyor.Sürümdeki neredeyse herkes öldü ve Isaac ondan ne kadar uzak olursam o kadar iyi olacak.Artık kendimle ilgili bildiğim tek şey bu,Stiles.Seni seviyorum.Belki bu bencilce,ama öyle.Bu kadar.Şimdi karar vermek sana düşüyor,eğer gitmemi söylersen gideceğim ve geri gelmeyeceğim.Sana bunun sözünü veriyorum.Beni bir daha asla görmek zorunda değilsin.” En sonunda söylemesi gereken her şeyi söylemişti ama şimdi de her şey tuhaf bir şekilde boş hissettiriyordu.

“En son ne zaman uyudun?”

Derek bunu beklememişti.

“Ne?”

“En son ne zaman uyudun?” Stiles tekrar yanındaydı ve bu sefer elini yavaşça başına koymuştu.Baskı hafifti ama kaçınılmazdı ve Derek sonunda alnını onun karnına dayadığında onu çekmeyi bırakıp saçlarını karıştırmaya başladı.

“Bilmiyorum.” dedi Derek dürüstçe,gözlerini kapatarak.Stiles hala eskisi gibi kokuyordu ve sıcaktı.

“O zaman uyu.Uyandığın zaman kahvaltı ederiz ve şu küçük varoluş krizimizi o zaman geçiririz.Kulağa nasıl geliyor?”

“Güzel.”

*************  
Derek gözlerini tekrar açtığında yataktaydılar ve Stiles yorganı kendine öylesine dolamıştı ki uyandığında oradan çıkması saatlerini alacaktı. Üstelik okula geç kalmıştı.

Her şey hala karışıktı ve Derek'in hala her şeyi mahvetme şansı vardı.Bundan hala korkuyordu.

Ama en azından Stiles buradaydı ve artık soğuk değildi.

Derek gözlerini kapattı ve Stiles'ın nefesinin düzenli ritminin onu uykuya geri göndermesini bekledi.


End file.
